Cleon
, Astapor }} König Cleon von Astapor, auch genannt Cleon der Große und der Metzgerkönig (engl.: Cleon the Great and The Butcher King) ist der Herrscher von Astapor. Biographie Cleon war einst ein Sklave und gehörte Grazdan mo Ullhor, beim dem er als Metzger arbeitete. Man sagt, er könne ein Schwein schneller schlachten als jeder andere Mann in Astapor. Er hat drei Töchter von seiner ersten Frau und zwei seiner neuen Frauen gehen mit einem Kind schwanger. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Kurz nach der Belagerung von Meereen trifft Ghael, ein Gesandter von König Cleon, in Meereen ein und berichtet, dass die Astapori Cleon zum König erhoben hätten, nachdem der Rat, den Daenerys Targaryen hinterlassen hat, sie betrogen habe und die Guten Herren wieder einsetzen wollte. Cleon bietet Daenerys nun ein Bündnis gegen Yunkai an, und zusätzlich will er sie heiraten, um das Bündnis zu festigen. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Erneut erscheint Ghael am Hof. Er schenkt Daenerys in Cleons Namen Pantoffeln aus vergoldetem Leder und betont, dass Cleon bereit stehe, um Daenerys vor all ihren Feinden zu beschützen. Außerdem werde Cleon bald mit seinen neuen Unbefleckten gegen die Weisen Herren von Yunkai in die Schlacht ziehen, und er bittet Meereen, sich an dem Krieg zu beteiligen. Daenerys lehnt das Bündnis ab, weil sie weiß, dass Cleon selbst die Sklaverei in Astapor wieder eingeführt hat, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die einstigen Sklaven nun die Herren sind. Sie sagt, Cleon solle sich zunächst einmal um die Hungersnot in Astapor kümmern. Ben Pflum und später auch Xaro Xhoan Daxos berichten Daenerys, dass König Cleon bei den Hörnern von Hazzat eine Schlacht gegen Yunkai verloren habe und sich in seinen Palast nach Astapor zurückziehen musste. Die Yunkai'i hatten sich neue Söldner gekauft und außerdem zwei Legionen von Neu Ghis an ihrer Seite. Kurze Zeit später erreicht die Nachricht Meereen, dass Cleon von seinen eigenen Soldaten umgebracht worden sei, als er ihnen befehlen wollte, die Yunkai'i anzugreifen. Ihm folgte ein Mann, der sich Cleon II. nannte, dem man aber schon nach acht weiteren Tagen die Kehle aufschnitt. Nun erheben sowohl der Mörder des zweiten Cleon als auch die Konkubine des ersten Anspruch auf den Thron, und das Volk nennt sie "König Schlitzer" und "Königin Hure". Die Anhänger der beiden bekämpfen sich in den Straßen von Astapor, während die Yunkai'i vor den Toren warten. Als die Machthaber Astapors bei der Belagerung von Astapor einen Ausfall mit ihren halb ausgebildeten Unbefleckten wagen, lassen sie die Leiche des Metzgerkönigs Cleon in einer Kupferrüstung auf sein Pferd binden und den Angriff anführen, weil die Grüne Grazie der Stadt in einem Traum gesehen hat, wie Cleon sie von den Yunkai'i befreit. Caggo, einer der Hauptmänner der Verwehten, kämpft sich durch die Leibgarde des Königs und trifft den toten Cleon mit seinem Arakh an der Schulter, die er bis zur Hüfte aufschlitzt. Neben einem fürchterlichen Gestank kommen auch Hunderte Grabwürmer zum Vorschein, und im Anschluss daran versuchen die Unbefleckten zu fliehen, doch die Stadttore wurden in der Zwischenzeit geschlossen, sodass sie allesamt niedergeritten werden. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus Astapor Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Sklaven und Freigelassene